


Mountain Valley

by XPerimental



Series: Involucre [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Absent Objectification, Anal Sex, Anthropomorphic, Bull Minotaur, Cock sleeve, Come Inflation, Complete, Dubious Consent, Highland Minotaur, Inflation, Large Cock, M/M, Magic, Minotaur - Freeform, Monster sex, Mountains, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Original Character(s), Original Fiction, PWP, Part 2, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Porn With Plot, Rough Sex, Sex, Size Difference, Size Kink, Smut, Temperature Play, The Minotaur really likes him ok?, Valley, Water Sex, oversized dick, undercarriage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-23
Updated: 2017-10-23
Packaged: 2019-01-21 17:41:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12462657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XPerimental/pseuds/XPerimental
Summary: Arek is no longer stuck in a wall, but... is this much better?(He's losing feeling in his legs, but that isn't half as annoying as the man in gold.)





	1. Come Sway with Me~

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, I'm back with more! Just... more.  
> Un-betaed, mind the tags, let me know if I've missed any, and thank you for your time!  
> ~XPeri

He’s… swaying.

Arek wakes relatively alone—the golden man with the disconcerting eyes is gone, but the Bull is…

_Still inside of him._

Walking.

He doesn’t know… _how_ , exactly, but here he is.

His legs are wide, loose and ticklish on either side of the Minotaurs thighs, and he’s draped downwards nearly parallel with the ground. His stomach, when he feels it, is remarkably… well, not _flat_ , not with the Bull still inside of him, even without the Bull hard.

 _(Oh gods, he’s still stuck on it and the Bull isn’t even_ hard _—)_

He can feel twitches inside of him that jerk him _up_ , have him swaying _down_ towards the grass, and can feel how his rim clenches _wide_ around the cock he’s speared on…

But his belly is not swollen with Bull jizz.

It’s a strange fact to focus on, and yet…

His thighs do not feel _remotely_ wet enough for it to be because it had all leaked from him.

He hears a giggling that has him tensing, looking around for the golden man, dizzy when the Bull grunts, still walking, and he swings _up_ … but the golden man is nowhere to be seen. He feels like he needs to hiccup, squirming with the shifting inside of him…

Arek tenses again when the Bull stops for a moment, snorting, and one massive callused hand comes around him to press to his belly, stroking the skin there and making Arek very aware of how his stomach _bulged_ around the Bulls shaft. He feels a lurch in his chest, bobbing upright for a moment, and then they’re off again, the Bull angling them into the forest.

He can feel where leaves brush his toes, legs dangling.

They feel loose and tingly, and he has to wonder how long they’ve—the Bull—has been walking for. His legs have fallen asleep, but he’s pretty sure he’ll be ok to… walk…

Now that he’s noticed it, Arek is immediately suspicious over how _not in agony_ he feels, especially considering he has an _impossible amount of Minotaur cock_ inside of him. He’s sore like he’s had a workout, a bit shaky, a bit, _ahem_ , hard…

There is no way he wouldn’t feel raw, bloody, bruised, _ruined_ after his time in the mountain, and not even _thousand-jewel lube_ would have him like… like _this_.

:“That would be my do-ing!”: a voice sing-songed in his ear… behind him? No, to the left…

The Bull Minotaur spared him a glance—Arek assumed, only being able to see its snout angle downwards, ginger hair still covering most of its face—but Arek already knew that voice: the golden man.

:“You may call me _Ensis_ , my lovely _Involucre_. And no need to wiggle about, you won’t see me unless you _need_ me…”:

Agitated, Arek tensed his legs, shifting until he could get them on the Bulls thick thighs and _pushed_ —

He gasped, feeling a slow, _awful_ suctioning inside as the Bulls cock started to pull free, going on and on and his stomach was still bulging, he must have been _hollowed out_ …

When the Bull grunted, one of its hands casually wrapping about his hips, and yanked him back _down_ , stroking Arek up and down its cock the last few inches while he felt the _flex_ all the way through him as the Bull thickened up inside of him.

Arek was left panting, breathless, and more than half hard.

The Bull kept walking.

:“Feel free to try doing _that_ again, though you’re not likely going anywhere soon… at least not without this big boy coming along.”:

“What… On earth… are you _talking about_? And,” Arek stopped, gasping when the Bull stroked a rough hand up his belly, shifting him up with the pressure before he sunk back down again, swallowing against a pressure in his _throat_. He was having trouble keeping his thoughts together. Wasn’t he asking something?

“And… where… _what_ … did you, uh…”

There was a cooing noise, and this time Arek can tell that it’s… not around him it’s…

…In his head?

_That golden fucker better not be in his head._

:“But we have a _bond_ , beautiful Arek, where else would I be but within my _Involucre_? What is a sword without its sheath?”:

Areks stomach lurched, and he was half-sure it wasn’t only because of the Bull.

What is a sword without its sheath, indeed. Maybe one left in a secluded crack in the mountain?

:“Beautiful, _clever_ Arek. Adaptable Arek. You are my _favourite Involucre_.”:

Arek didn’t know what that meant, and _did not care_ about being this golden man’s favourite _anything_. The swords favourite… whatever. What did he—it say about its name? Essen? Ensis.

There was a happy sort of white noise in his head, something he could tell _wasn’t-Arek_ … something he figured was _probably-Ensis_.

And there it was again. The feeling shivered down his spine, more pleasant than he thought it should be. The Bull hitched its hand around his waist again, hiking him up its cock before just… letting go, making Arek groan as gravity sunk him back down on the Bulls cock. He’s strangely reminded of the few times he’s had the day and a room to himself, wandering nude and kind of hard; in no real hurry to stroke himself off but more than happy to keep things going with the occasional fondle.

The air was punched out of him again when the Bull lent a hand, when not even gravity could have Arek sink down on those last few inches.

:“You keep getting better and better… the last one was not nearly as smart. He was not so deserving of what I could do with him, as _Involucre_ and _Ensis_.”:

“You… you might want to actually explain this, then. Wherever…”

The Bull brought its hand up, absently feeling Areks throat while he spoke, trailing down his chest, his belly, in one long stroke when he trailed off. Arek was very aware that while Minotaur deaths were usually sex-related, it would still be very easy for this Bull to accidentally kill him. One hard knock with those hands and he’d be dead.

:“We’ve only just bonded, I wouldn’t let you go so easily.”:

“Go ahead and expand on that while uh…” Arek swallowed, shivering when the Bull stroked down his front again, swallowed again when it rested that hand around his hip, anchoring him while it stepped over a shrub.

Once over, the Bull sighed rather happily and used that hand on his waist to twist him, spitted as he was on the beasts cock.

“…Oh, _ah_ … While it doesn’t seem like I’m going any— _ah_ —where…”

There’s that happy feeling again, bright and buzzing.

:“You’re the first in a while to _ask_ , pretty, adaptable, clever Arek.”:

cxxx||=========>

The Bull travelled a surprising distance in the time it took for Ensis, the sword, the golden man to give what Arek was sure was a very watered down explanation of what the fuck was going on.

Arek was also embarrassingly wet between the thighs, Bull Pre and his own meeting to drip down his testicles and his legs. The Bull had taken to occasionally jerking its hips and making Arek bounce on its cock, seeming to enjoy the way it make Arek arch and throw his head back. It sometimes pressed its hand to his throat, keeping him pressed to its chest until he wiggled—it made him suspect that it liked how Arek’s comparatively smaller horns scratched through the thick fur of its chest.

It made him think he really should have been investing in those honing stones for sharper horns.

This was all very distracting when trying to get an explanation out of a horny… _sword_.

Ensis was a sword. Because that made sense. _The_ Sword, according to it… _himself_ , whatever. _Technically_ a Cursed Sword—

“And how can you only be _technically_ a cursed sword?”

:“Oh, well, a curse is only a charm or spell that does not turn out as planned. You’ll be happy to know I am also a Blessed Sword, and I do not intend to let you die any time soon!”:

—and apparently also Blessed.

Because _that_ made sense.

Arek wasn’t sure if he was quite so willing to believe that. ‘Blessed’ _anything’s_ would ensure the longevity of their bearers, and Arek hadn’t ever heard of a Cursed Blessed Item.

Cursed Items generally _caused_ the death of the bearer.

Arek didn’t know how that worked itself out. Wasn’t sure he wanted to. Didn't think he was getting the whole story out of this... _sword_.

But it was also apparently too late because, as a Blessed Item, Arek had somehow already managed to meet the Requirement for attaining said Blessed Item. Arek could more easily believe that he’d simply found the Cursed Sword—Cursed Items were much simpler that way.

The Requirement?

Endurance, apparently.

The noise Ensis made in his head was _filthy_.

:“You surpassed your own expectations so many times, beautifully… each time your limits were pushed… _mmm_ … it mad me want to _taste_ your efforts.”:

That buzzing in his head changed, sunk lower into a hungry, yawning pit in his stomach that had his mouth watering even with his guts stuffed full.

:“I _need_ that, Arek. And your body’s needs were so… _potent_. So alluring. I had to taste you. You will never lose a battle; never need to fear for your life, for healing, for food, for… _anything_. And all I need from you is _that_.”:

The feeling changed, and Arek could almost feel another set of hands on him, smoothing down his sides, stroking over the bulge in his stomach, cool fingers skirting past the Bulls thick hair to trace where his rim was pulled wide.

:“My first… hmm… wasn’t what I needed, I soon found. He worked hard, I remember, but pushing his limits was… a chore. He lifted bigger, heavier weights, he fought bigger, tougher monsters, he challenged a number of skilled Heroes… and it fed me for a little while. And then the strong came to him, and he couldn’t be bothered. I couldn’t have that. But you…

:“There’s no shame in telling you a good portion of my energy comes from the effort you give, and that energy is mine to do with as I please. And it pleases me that you survive. No, no, I can see in your head, you won’t be lifting weights for me. It’s been a long time since I needed that. You will continue with your life, you will go where you want to go… and I will keep you alive. I am, from this point onward, _your sword_ … and I have no doubt you will give me what I need.”:

There was such an awful satisfaction to the words; Arek’s immediate impulse was to settle down in a little apartment, far from any need for fighting…

But reality quickly pressed on him what money he’d need, and that was also already his plans just as soon as he found something profitable to sell…

…Like a Blessed Cursed Sword?

Amusement curled, sweet and smoky around his mind, feeling odd enough Arek scratched his nails through his hair. Accidentally rubbed those strange bracers against his cheek, something clinking in front of his face…

Arek felt his cheek, around his eye, down to his mouth—his nose. He felt the strangeness there, felt around the metal hoop to where it was lodged, impossibly, in his flesh.

A nose piercing.

As a teen Arek had decided that he’d never get his septum pierced if only to avoid any more cattle jokes—jokes he _already_ had to endure, what with how his horns happened to grow in…

And yet.

And _yet_.

Arek yanked, yelping at the pain of it—remembers vaguely a sharp pinch from when he’d been trapped in the crevasse, not quite like the pain he’d felt getting his one ear pierced…

And this already felt healed too, putting aside the pain he’d felt yanking on it.

:“Of course I’d heal it. The ring lets you see and hear me, and the bracers… well, you’d normally only have the one, but you’re _ambidextrous_. You’re my first ambidextrous _Involucre_! With the bracers I’ll be at _hand_ when you next fight.”:

He felt almost childish, the way his mind stalled at that—because he didn’t _want_ a nose ring. He’d stop by the first blacksmiths he could find, and…

:“And die, maybe. You can only pass on a Blessed item, and Cursed items are only ever found after their bearer has… well. Besides,”: the sword continued, tone lowering into something darkly pleased, smug. :“Without me you won’t be surviving the next time this handsome big boy _rises_ to the occasion. Only thing that kept you from popping like a creamy balloon was little old me. That you’re feeling fit even while still having a big Bull cock up that toned ass of yours? Well all the goodness I got from that last load of Bull Milk had to go towards something… and it looks like you’ll soon need me to survive again. I’m thinking you’re close to getting another tall glass from our Bull here soon after we’re over this range.”:

Arek opened his mouth to demand what exactly he was talking about and nearly got the Bulls thumb in his mouth for his troubles—the rocky dead-end in front of them was apparently not enough to deter the Bull from going wherever it was planning on going; it put one hand over Areks chest (wide enough to cover his neck and part of his face), and the other reached high above what Arek could consider a hand-hold and—

He was already well and truly speared on the Bulls cock, but it didn’t stop him from feeling like he abruptly got more when the Bull leapt _up_ , hooves miraculously finding purchase against the rockface while it clambered up and over.

Arek was glad for the hand holding him to its chest, he felt a little too close to getting scraped against the mountain for comfort.

The view on the other side had him breathless.

Clear blue sky hung clear over the valley below, trees dotted with white flowers just barely hiding the twinkling glimmer of a lake—of a mountain lake, one not full of tourists!—and all surrounded by crisp jagged peaks of mountain. The way before them was a surprisingly gentle slope of soft green grass and clover. Arek could see several small butterflies flitting between the even smaller yellow flowers peeking through the grass.

:“…Do you see the lake?”:

Arek nodded faintly, still taken in by the view.

:“Now this’ll be the last bit of real help you’re going to get from me outside of a fight, alright beautiful? So listen up. Now all Minotaur’s, regardless of if they’re Bulls or not want two things after a fuck; water, and to settle in someplace secure for another fuck. And I don’t think this handsome Bull has had some in a while.”:

Despite knowing he wouldn’t find him there that still made Arek frown and turn away from the scenic view in front of him.

“Wha—ah, ah, _ah_!”

The Bull had taken the slope at a jog, nothing like the slow ponderous walking of earlier; it had Arek bouncing hard on its dick, a strangely weightless fucking before he was bumped back down on the Minotaurs thick cock—

And Arek could feel it getting thicker, harder.

It didn’t seem all that far down to the lake, yet Arek was panting like he’d been running himself by the time the Bull slowed back to its usual even pace. His throat burned, his lungs ached—his _hips_ ached, gods be damned, and the absent pat the Bull gave to his sides did nothing; it was like the Bull was just checking to see that he was still there.

Like it wouldn’t be able to _feel_ it.

Arek already felt like he was distinctly higher, though it also felt like there was no way the Bull could get bigger or thicker—and yet, here he was, belly twitching at the stretch, spine arching until his horns were scratching into the thick ruff around the Bulls neck…

And it felt like his tongue was going to get pulled down _through his ass_ when the Bull abruptly pulled him off and dropped him on the ground next to the lake.

Arek lay gasping on his belly, legs splayed and cock achingly hard against the soft grass, and stared blankly out at the startling blue of the lake.

Stared at the ripples the Bull made, wading out into the water until he could just see the base of its tail over the water.

A breeze swept over him, chill, and he could feel his ass try to clench shut… His insides felt foreign, the parts that _could_ touch.

Arek tensed and tried to… well, tried to get up, but blood was rushing in his legs, pins and needles keeping them from even twitching, so instead he tried…

“Oof!”

…to roll over, at least to give some protection to his overly exposed backside.

The muscles in his legs would not stop twitching, his hips stiff, his belly one big clenching ache and he could just about feel his insides settle back into place— _ah, yes, there’s the kidneys settling back into place, small and large intestines feel free to relax, and oh, yes, lungs you_ do _have more room_ \--

His next attempt had him flopping to the side again, thighs rubbing together, ass cheeks clenching against the ache of his asshole.

He felt like he’d just lost a lot of weight, the core of him just ripped out.

_But no, that’s just a couple of pounds of Bull Minotaur dick I lost…_

Reaching back, Arek prodded his fingers gingerly between his cheeks, the digits coming away wet and warm with milky fluid.

“I’m going to need a soak—ah!”

Large wet hands closing about his middle make him shout, his shirt immediately sticking to his skin as he’s raised in the air, déjà vu flooding his mind as he’s hefted to the side one-handed and then—

_“F-fucking cold!”_

It feels like an ice block is pressed to his ass.

He only has a moments rest, pulled away from the cold press before the Bulls hand flexes at his waist and he’s _jammed_ down.

There’s a moment of resistance, muscles locking up against the cold--

_If at first you don’t succeed, just keep shoving it down until it fits, fucking hell._

It’s an ice pick directly up his spine, in the most confusing way.

The Bulls dick, no less hard than it was from the jog down the hill, must’ve been near frozen to its core—icy water chilling its turgid length in a way that had Arek twisting and squirming in place and the Bull panting humid breath against Arek’s hair. _Ooh_ , Arek could just _bet_ he was nice and warm after the Bull’s chilly dip in the lake.

Areks next breath _misted_ from him, nipples peaking hard against the wet fabric of his shirt.

He could only imagine what his shivering was doing to the Bulls shaft as his whole body locked down against the chill, breath coming quick and shallow.

The Bulls hands slipped against him when it tried pulling him up, groaning, and had to resettle its grip. Arek did his best not to think about how his dick twitched when his hips and upper thighs were engulfed in the Bulls grip and he was pulled up and away, head bobbing with the movement.

The first gush of pre gave Arek flashback to an eternity ago, stuck safely in a wall with a Hellhound pounding at his ass, boiling hot and too much.

His cheeks and stomach felt flush with heat, the rest of his body slow to catch up while the Bull alternated between fast, short strokes and long, _slow_ pulls that nearly dislodge him from its dick before slamming him back down.

He couldn’t tell if it was shock or if the sword was right and it had been a while, but the Bull seemed to come in a very short amount of time, its shaft abruptly plumping inside of him and blasting him with its hot load. His belly filled out, stretchmarks flaring up his sides like tiger stripes as he was filled once more—Arek was immediately worried that the sword had done something else to him because he… didn’t feel all that full.

Not the way he sort-of remembered from before.

He swayed with the Bull, bobbing in place while it stroked him up and down its cock in lazy, short movements, panting hot and heavy against his back.

His stomach clenched up automatically when he felt like he was falling before the breath was punched out of him again, landing hard in the Bulls lap from where it had fallen back to sit against a nearby tree, still lazily jerking itself off with his body.

It let go of him for a moment to settle itself against the ground and Arek found himself reeling; cock still twitching inside of him, jerking him about, he found his hands clutching at the fur if its belly and legs kicking out against its thighs to keep balance.

Only, it wasn’t its thighs his feet made contact with.

His legs lashed out, feet pressing to the surprising give in its balls where it had its thighs splayed out.

Aek can honestly say it’s nothing he’d ever encountered before—it made him flush right red—and he immediately backtracked, somehow plowing himself further onto the cock already spearing him, and making him bob where he was sat upright in the Bulls lap.

Now, he doesn’t know what leap of logic made him think that yes, this is a good idea, but he can only blame his actions on the fact that it had been a rough day.

His feet found purchase again in the Bulls testicles, and Arek kicked off with both feet, lunging forward in a somewhat successful attempt to remove himself from this Minotaur ride.

He can just feel the flared head of the Bulls dick pulling at his rim when the Bulls palm catches him around his waist and slams him back down, foot after foot of Bull cock scraping up his insides and making come slosh audibly inside of him. He’s shocked immobile with the Bull upright again behind him, pressing him down with a hand in his lap, the other hand between both their legs—Arek glanced down—clenched around its melon-sized balls.

The sound the Bull makes is indescribable.

He only just registers the way the shaft of the Bulls dick swells up inside of him, impossibly, before the Bull clenches him down harder and _comes_.

His stomach cramps at the added pressure, and he can’t

Fucking

Move

The Bull is panting into his hair, nosing around his horns, until it nudges its head forwards so its chin is pressing Areks head back.

He can feel the puling if its cock all the way up his back, can feel the way the Bull is clenching, flexing against him…

With the grip the Bull has on him, he doesn’t have a choice but to lean when the Minotaur does, feeling the weight of his belly press him back.

He can’t help but moan shamefully when the Bull rubs one finger around his stretched asshole, rubbing the mess of come and pre from the base of its cock into the skin there.

Arek is entirely unprepared for the Bull to bring slick fingers around his twitching dick and rub around his whole crotch in a small circular motion, its other hand coming up to prop his distended belly out of the way.

Blood rushes to his face, roaring in his ears as he comes much too quickly, the constant pressure at his prostate that he _thought_ he’d gotten used to drawing it out to one long release. He almost feels like he’s relieving himself.

The Bull gives a quick swipe to the tip of his cock at the end of it, pulling its palm full of jizz up to his muzzle and licking it up with a wet slurp.

The wet hand coming down with a slap over his overfilled belly is a shock, has him shout at the ache of it even as the Bull settled its arms around him like weighted shackles.

He wasn’t going anywhere.

After a moment he feels the Bull Minotaur’s breathing even out to a steady rise and fall, the beast taking a post-coital nap.

Arek squirmed in its grip when he could drudge up the energy to, feeling fat and awkward on his back with his belly full of Minotaur come… though after a surprisingly short amount of time he feels like the weight in his stomach lets up. There’s a distinct difference in the size of his belly.

Maybe that sword wasn’t just talk.

He refused to think anything thankful, scrunching his nose and feeling the piercing there brush his lips.

Fucking dick.

His ass is sore and he feels overly sensitive when the Bull starts to wake—these things are brought to mind because one part of the oversized Minotaur definitely wakes up before the rest of it.

The small paunch his belly has shrunk to gives a jerk, the Bull shifting underneath him and changing its grip around Arek to spreading its palm over his soft belly, thumb hitched around his waist.

Its hand rests there for a moment, the twitching inside of Arek more and more insistent, before the breath is squeezed out of him when its grip firms up and he’s used to give its girth a _long_ , _hard_ stroke.

He wished he could stop comparing himself to a cock sleeve—wished he could get out of this situation where he’s continually _used_ like a cock sleeve.

Wished particularly that in this instance it wouldn’t seem more like the Bull, in its half-asleep state, hadn’t _forgotten he was there_. He almost had wishful thinking to the last time he was used this way—he was definitely going to be bruised, the Bull gripping him one-handed through his belly to stroke hard and fast at its growing erection, squeezing what little air he could get out of him and making him dizzy with the fast motion.

Each ridge of the beastial cock caught hard on his insides, squeezed hard in the Minotaur’s awful grip.

When he’s hefted upwards, nearly dangling with just its tip in his belly, aching as the Bull roughly handled its flared cockhead through his skin he’s shocked when he comes, cock dribbling between his thighs. His balls _ache_ , twitching when the Bull rams him back down on its thick cock as rings of prepuce batter his prostate. It feels like his whole body is just _reacting_ , disconnecting his mind from either pain or pleasure.

The punishing grip around his middle just feels thick, hot, as the Bull stroked itself harder, faster, pushing him down hard against its base until it loses itself to the pleasure. Arek can almost hear it like a snap when its swollen testes let loose, dumping its load up his bowels while its leg kicks out, hooves ripping up grass.

Both Arek and the Minotaur are left panting, Arek bobbing, the Bull still giving lazy jerks as it stroked itself through its orgasm, gently now, giving little twists at every upward stroke until Arek is facing its hairy chest.

His belly barely looks swollen.

He swears he can hear laughter.

He needs to escape.

The Bulls eyes are barely open when it heaves itself upright, one hand absently holding Arek steady as it turns towards the lake.

The Bull is clearly still half-asleep.

He needs to escape _now_.


	2. Waterworks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little bit of watersports, and then some playtime in the lake.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is where I tag that there's watersports, and that this scene was in my head but didn't really work with chapter one in my head. So, here it is, but not technically part of the story, actually.   
> Unbeta-ed, still, and thank you all for your lovely reviews in the first chapter!  
> ~XPeri

The Bull is clearly half asleep.

Belly sloshing and legs weak, Arek has little strength to keep himself from draping back and nearly upside down, Bull dick softening inside him. The awkward bend he was arched into, one hand holding him in place, put an awful strain against his bruised middle—which is, admittedly, already starting to feel better than it had been, Ensis be damned, but still had him groaning.

When the Bull hardly twitched, one ear twitching forward, then back, Arek wondered if he’d have to kick and scream to get the Bull to wake up—rethought that when the Bull stopped just at the edge of the lake, where frost tipped grass dropped into water.

He really didn’t want to startle the Bull into dropping him into the icy water, especially when his legs felt so weak.

The Bull readjusted its grip in the small of his back, hitching him up slightly, and resettled its feet.

Arek wondered what the Bull was doing, and reached down as far as he could to grab a handful of thick fur at its chest, worried he was just going to slide off even as his belly twinged.

The Bull jerked slightly in his grip, head rearing back enough Arek could just barely see its eyes snap open under its shaggy hair, and Arek felt a bit of warmth in his chest as he considered the Bull.

If it weren’t inherently terrifying and currently annoying him by wearing him like a cock sock, he might say it was… cute.

When the warmth spread he had a snap second to be confused before alarm and disgust overtook him—the Bull had _definitely_ been half asleep, _definitely_ hadn’t been thinking of its unwilling passenger when it got up to take a piss!

The hosed feeling of being filled with Bull jizz had nothing on the decidedly more sloshing sensation of being pissed in, belly bulging and rippling from the force of the stream.

It was weirdly _warmer_ , too, which Arek definitely did not like _at all_.

He thrashed and kicked, gasping at the burn of it on his tender insides, clenching at the fur in his hands when his movements had the Bull pressing on his bruised sides to steady him.

The Bull groaned, a long, drawn out noise that drowned out any noises Arek might make, and finally the growing pressure in his stomach stopped.

His face flushed bright red, flushed and dizzy when he was bodily shaken, a still sleepy Bull trying to shake its dick out. It made his belly jiggle nauseatingly, and had Arek clutching one hand around himself when it let loose a thin rush of piss from his stinging ass around the Bulls thick cock.

He’s entirely unprepared when the Bull gives a little shake itself and leaps forward into the water, pulling himself up sputtering and gasping at the cold.

His belly is a furnace, hot piss making the water on his cresting belly steam away while more water showered down from the thick fur covering the Minotaur above him.

“ _F-f-f-for f-f-fucks-s s-s-”_ The icy water was a balm against his bruises, made his sore muscles lock up and scream against him, jaw clenching against the shivers wracking his body.

His ass tries to clench up when the Bull lifts him up almost out of the water, freeing a good length of its slippery cock from his ass before slamming him back down in the water, Arek squeaking at the cold length shoved back up inside of him and dislodging hot piss.

Water sloshed around him as he was lifted again, water runoff from icecaps quickly cooling the steaming gift the Minotaur had drowzily given him as he was messily fucked into.

The friction, eth motion, and his shivering had his belly shrinking quickly, yellow runoff dispersing in the water as the Minotaur huffed and thrust its chilled shaft up inside of him, freezing him. The cold water washed away what slick the Minotaurs cock provided, water wet flesh rubbing his insides rubbery and cold, raw.

With how freezing the water was, it came as a genuine surprise when the Bull reared up suddenly and came, Arek’s belly puffing out with chilly come.

It really came as a surprise when Arek was hefted up immediately after that, the Bulls flared head coming free with a suctioning sound as he was lifted almost entirely out of the water—

And immediately dropped back into it, whole body locking up against the cold, now without even the paltry warmth let off by the oversized Minotaur.

There is no room for forgiveness in Areks mind, even as he’s immediately lifted again, sputtering and shivering, and set on the shore while the Bull waded back out into the water.

He was so cold, shivering so hard, he thought his jaw had fused itself shut, his butthole clenched into nonexistence while the stupid Bull wallowed in icewater.

When the Bull bent to dunk its head under the water, Arek glared at where he could see it’s bloated testicles dangling in the water.

Arek felt like his had receded into his body.

_He needs to escape now._

Or, well, after his body unlocked from the fetal position, and maybe before he died of hypothermia.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And now to think of more situations to get Arek stuck in :)  
> Thank you for taking the time to read my story, and have a lovely day!  
> ~XPeri

**Author's Note:**

> *insert joke here about being stuck between a Minotaur and a hard place*
> 
>  
> 
> Also not very satisfied with this title, that may change.  
> The chapter 1 of 2 you see is because I have another part written that I'm going to include as a 'bonus' of sorts, because I'm not sure how much it'd help the overarching plot (HA, yes, 'plot') but is still within the same scene of sorts, but doesn't help me actually END this part of the story...  
> Will also have chapter specific tags in the beginning note, so if it's not your cup of tea you can skip it :) Just not long enough to be a story on its own, so... 
> 
> Thank you for taking the time to read this, I hope you enjoyed, and as said above please let me know if you notice something I've failed to tag.  
> ~XPeri


End file.
